watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Kits
Kits are cats under the age of six moons, living in the Nursery with their littermates and their mother. Elders often tell stories of back when they were young to the kits, or the kits tend to bother the elders. Kits are almost always eager to become apprentices, mostly before they are old enough. All kits' names must end in ''"-kit." ''(Example: Poppykit, Runningkit, Ivykit.) Details When a kit is born, their mother or father names them, usually after their appearance (Ex. Squirrelkit), or sometimes to honor another warrior (Ex. Firekit.), thought sometimes they seem to get their name for no apparent reason (Ex. Hollykit). Kits stay in the Nursery until they reach six moons and become an apprentice. Queens are very protective of their kits. Kits are allowed to eat first, and do not have to perform any duties or chores around the Clan until they are apprentices. No Warrior must leave a kit in danger even it is from another Clan. However, halfClan kits are usually frowned upon by the others, for their lack of full warrior blood. HalfClan kits are usually taken in by the mother (Ex. Featherkit). Kits are not allowed to exit the nursery until their mother approves of it. After the mother's approval, they can play outside but never far from their mother. Kits are not allowed to exit the camp, or they'd get in trouble (Ex. Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit.) but there has been some exceptions (Ex. Bluekit and Sunfall.) Education Once a kit has reached its sixth moon, its mother will wash its coat (and possibly her own) to make them look sleek and shiny for the ceremony. Afterward, the Clan Leader will call a meeting and all of the Clan will gather beneath the leader's viewpoint, beginning with "High-" (Ex. Highrock, Highledge). The mother and her kit(s) will exit the nursery, and the Clan will part to let them through, and clear a space right beneath the leader's viewpoint. The queen will give her kit(s) an encouraging lick on the ear or a nudge, and then go and stand with the warriors to watch. The leader will usually announce a special thing, i.e. how many kits have been born this greenleaf, how kind StarClan is being to them, how this is one of his/her favourite activities as leader, etc. etc. The leader will then silence the Clan and give "-kit" the new name of "-paw", and give the kit a suitable mentor (Ex: When Brackenpaw was given Graystripe as his mentor, or when Robinwing was given Leopardpaw to train). The Clan will then cheer the new apprentice's name, and probably the mentor's, and the leader will descend from his/her viewpoint. The mentor will then take the apprentice out into the forest to show him/her the territory, border markers, scents of rival Clans, best places for hunting or sunning themselves, etc. The mentor will soon take the apprentice, who is still relatively young and weak, back to camp soon for food, drink and rest. After a few moons, and the apprentice has shown mature ability and skill, he/she will have their final assessment (when the apprentice goes hunting on his/her own or with another apprentice of the same skill and age, most likely their sibling, and are secretly watched by their mentor(s)). If the apprentice(s) prove they are good enough, the Clan leader will hold a ceremony where the apprentice(s) will be made into a warrior(s), and the "-paw" part of their name will be taken away, replaced by something that is not "-kit", "-paw", or "-star" (Ex. When Firepaw became Fireheart, when Longpaw became Longtail, or when Sandpaw became Sandstorm). The Clan will cheer the new warrior(s)' name(s), the relatives/former mentor(s) of the new warrior(s) probably cheering the loudest. See Also *Medicine Cat *Warrior *Queen *Apprentice *Mentor Category:World Category:Ranks